callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stronghold (WW2 mission)/Transcript
Cinematic Cutscene The sound of a snarling wolf is heard as Daniels is sleeping. Paul's voice is heard over the snarling. Paul: 'Red! Red, take the shot! ''The camera cuts to Daniels opening his eyes and breathing heavily, waking up from a nightmare as he lays in a chair with his rifle across his lap. Zussman is sitting across from Daniels, awake and smoking a cigarette. '''Zussman: '''Same dream, huh? '''Daniels: Pretty much. Can't seem to shake it. The camera cuts to a picture frame on a piano. Daniels stands up and grabs a nearby bottle of wine, taking a swig from it. Daniels: I'm good now. You get some rest. Zussman: ''(shaking his head) No, I have to show Pierson I'm ready. '''Daniels:' I don't care what he says, you ain't got nothin' to prove. Zussman: Yeah, well I'm tired of taking his shit. Daniels hands the wine bottle to Zussman. Zussman: 'Back home, you wanna settle something, you do it head on. It's the only way to earn respect. ''Zussman takes a drink from the bottle. '''Daniels: I understand that, believe me. A man has to fight his own battles. Zussman returns the wine bottle back to Daniels. Daniels: But respect don't mean a lot if you get yourself killed. Zussman smokes his cigarette. Zussman: Just glad you got my back. Zussman stands up. Zussman: (takes out his St. Michael pendant) Besides, good old Saint Michael's watching over us so we got nothing to worry about. Daniels: Didn't realize you guys believed in that stuff. Zussman: I'll take all the help I can get. The camera cuts to reveal both Zussman and Daniels in a blown out house overlooking the French town of Marigny. Zussman: 'So, are you gonna tell me about that dream or what? ''The screen fades to black as Daniels explains his nightmare to Zussman. '''Daniels: Wolves had been killin' our cattle. Daniels: Me and my older brother Paul were huntin'em when we got cornered. The screen cuts to Paul using his arm to hold back the wolf while the creature bites on his arm trying to get at him. Daniels struggles to ready his rifle. Paul: Red! Red! Red, take the shot! Daniels: I'm tryin', I'm tryin'! Daniels accidentally drops a rifle round to the ground and struggles to grab it. The wolf continues to lunge at Paul until Paul unsheathes his knife from his ankle and stabs the wolf in its side twice. The wolf lets out a pained howl as it finally dies and is shoved off to the side by Paul. Paul grabs his rifle and struggles to his feet, wounded. He walks over to his younger brother who remains on his knees feeling guilty about letting his brother down. Paul: You all right? Daniels: '''I'm sorry, Paul. '''Paul: Listen good, kid. It's only natural to be scared. Paul picks up his fedora and puts it on while Daniels stands up and looks at his brother. Paul: 'We need to head home, baby brother. ''Paul walks back to their home while Daniels keeps looking at him. '''Daniels: ''(narrating)'' From that day on, I swore that I'd never let Paul down again. But now, it's not just him I gotta live up to. It's Pierson. The screen cuts to black. Gameplay The screen fades in just as Daniels and his team are under fire from German machine guns as text appears. STRONGHOLD July 26th, 1944 Marigny, France Pierson: 'GET TO COVER! ''Daniels and his teammates take cover behind some stone walls. '''Pierson: '''Turner will lead the maneuver element into the square! Our job is to lay down suppressive fire from that church! Any questions? Good! '''Stiles: (raising his hand) I have a question. Pierson: Save 'em up, Stiles, you'll win a gold star. Let's go! Stiles: (sarcastically) I think I'm his favorite. A burning plane flies over the soldiers' heads. Aiello: Holy shit! Pierson: I need cover fire on the left, everyone else flank right! Secure that house! Zussman: 'Moving up. I'll cover you! ''Daniels and his team exchange fire with German soldiers while advancing on the house. '''Pierson: Daniels, keep your head down! Daniels: Goin' in! Zussman: Got your back! Daniels and his team sweep through the house until the German soldiers either fall back or are killed. German vehicles approach with soldiers. Pierson: Kraut jeeps, inbound! The team opens fire on the jeeps, killing the German soldiers with them. The sound of a halftrack draws near. Zussman: 'You hear that? ''A German halftrack vehicle bursts onto the scene and opens fire on the Allied soldiers. '''Pierson: HALFTRACK!! FIND COVER! GET DOWN! Daniels and his team open fire on the soldiers and the halftrack until the soldiers are eliminated. Daniels: Got 'em! Zussman: They got the whole street locked down. We need smoke out there. More German soldiers appear. Pierson: Enemies inbound! Daniels, get on the halftrack MG! Daniels mounts the machine gun on the halftrack and opens fire on the approachign Germans until they are all killed. Pierson: 'STREET'S CLEARED! Rally by the church door. ''Daniels dismounts from the halftrack and rallies over to Pierson. '''Pierson: Okay, Daniels. You take the door. Daniels: Got it. Pierson: (if Daniels waits around) ''Get to the church door! Okay Daniels, you take the door. Church door, on me! Daniels, door, now! ''Daniels kicks the church door twice to open it. The team moves inside the church. No German soldiers are visible. Zussman: '''Where'd they go? '''Daniels: They musta' run when they heard us comin'. Pierson: Krauts left some supplies. Stock up before we get to the tower. Aiello: Yo, Zuss. How come Jews don't go to church? Daniels stocks up on ammunition. Suddenly, German soldiers appear up on the choir loft and one of them mans a machine gun, opening fire on the squad. Daniels: Shit! Pierson: MG on the second floor! Get to cover! Zussman: Get down! Get down! Daniels shoots a German soldier. Daniels: Got one! Zussman: Sergeant, more Krauts coming from the back! Pierson: Take 'em out! The squad exchanges fire with the Germans, until an enemy flamethrower appears and lets loose with fire. Zussman: Flamethrower! Pierson: Everyone down! Stay low and flank him! Keep pushing! We gotta take this church! Flush 'em out! The team works together to eliminate the flamethrower until they succeed. Daniels: Got 'im! The last of the Germans is mopped up. Pierson: Alright, clear. The church is ours. Daniels, get eyes on those guns! Daniels: Movin' to the door. Daniels opens the door and sees Allied planes being shot down from the sky. Daniels: Krauts are downing our fighters. Pierson: Zussman, Aiello, get out there and hit those guns. Zussman: Yes sergeant! Pierson: Daniels, Stiles, you'll provide overwatch from the tower with me. Zussman: (to Daniels) Just glad it's gonna be you up there. No pressure. Daniels: Don't worry, I got your back. Zussman: You better! Zussman and Aiello run out of the church and towards the German anti-aircraft guns. Daniels closes the door. Pierson: Everybody up the stairs, let's move! Daniels and his teammates run up the staircase to the second floor where they see a ladder leading further up. Pierson: Up the ladder! Daniels gets close to a window. Pierson: Get away from that window! You wanna give away our position?! Daniels and Stiles climb up the ladder. Pierson: '''Hope nobody's scared of heights. '''Stiles: Would it matter? Pierson: Nope. Come on, get up here! Daniels and the rest of the team make it all the way to the top of the tower. Daniels grabs a sniper rifle. Pierson: 'Eyes on Zussman. Get ready. All right, they're moving. Lay suppressive fire so they can take out those flak guns! ''Daniels uses the sniper rifle to pick off the Germans down on the surface. '''Pierson: Focus! Krauts by the burning car. Daniels shoots another German soldier. Stiles: Got him. Pierson: Two more. Stiles: (if Daniels misses) Near miss. Pierson: Clear those Krauts blocking Zussman from the AA gun! Stiles: (spots more Germans in another building) Enemy. Second floor! (if Daniels misses) He's still up! Pierson: (if Daniels doesn't fire) ''They've got 'em pinned! ''Daniels fires another round at the Germans. Stiles: He's wounded! Daniels shoots another German soldier. Daniels: He's down. Pierson: One more. Daniels kills the last German soldier in the house. Stiles spots more Germans coming in. Stiles: Germans, left flank! There's another AA gun in the courtyard! It's unmanned. Keep an eye on it! Zussman and Aiello make their way to the second flak gun. Stiles: They made it to the flak gun! A German flamethrower arrives and opens fire on Zussman and Aiello. Pierson: '''Flamethrower! '''Daniels: I see 'im! Stiles: Take out that flamethrower! Daniels shoots and kills the flamethrower. Stiles: Got 'em. Pierson: Mop up the rest! Daniels: Firing! Pierson: Take them out! Focus on our squad! Zussman and Aiello plant charges on both guns and detonate them successfully. Pierson: 'YEAH! THEY DID IT! Clear 'em a path! ''Pierson spots three German halftracks arriving and opening fire on Zussman and Aiello. '''Pierson: Halftracks movin' into the square! They are pinning our boys! Hit their turrets! Daniels kills one of the machine gunners on a halftrack. Pierson: One down, two to go! Stiles: (if Daniels misses) ''Breathe! ''Daniels kills the second machine gunner. Pierson: There ya go. Daniels kills the last German machine gunner. Pierson: You got 'im. Pierson spots Zussman and Aiello approaching more flak guns. Pierson: They're gettin' closer to the flak guns! Stiles: Krauts on the rooftops! Pierson: Can't let 'em hold the high ground! Daniels shoots both German soldiers on the rooftops. Pierson: Got 'im. Zussman and Aiello move up the street and run into more German machine gunners and soldiers. Pierson: Daniels, Krauts at the end of the street! Daniels shoots and kills a machine gunner. Stiles: 'Good one, Daniels. ''German halftracks attack Zussman and Aiello from the rear. '''Stiles: '''They're taking fire from behind! '''Pierson: Halftrack on their rear! They're getting surrounded! Germans got 'em surrounded! They got Zussman pinned! Daniels, Pierson, and Stiles continue to provide sniper support until one of the German halftracks explodes. More Allied soldiers appear and attack the Germans. Stiles: '''The hell was that? '''Pierson: Must be Turner! Keep at it! Cover them so they can support Zussman! Aiello and Zussman need covering fire! Daniels continues with sniper support until another flak gun is destroyed. Stiles: YEAH! Woo! Pierson: We hit that last flak gun, we'll control the air! Suddenly, the final flak gun turns its cannon on the church tower and opens fire. Stiles: Sir, that flak cannon is targeting us! Pierson: Everyone out, now! Daniels is knocked to the floor by an explosion and sees an American soldier's head blown apart by enemy fire. Daniels: Oh Jesus. Another soldier, Jones, is hit by an artillery round and hanging precariously over the edge. Jones: Daniels! I'm slipping! Daniels: I got you! Hold on! Daniels fails to catch Jones in time and watches as Jones falls to his death. Daniels: NO! The bell over Daniels' head begins to come loose. Pierson: Look out! GET OUTTA THE WAY! Daniels dodges the bell in time before it crushes him. Pierson waves for Daniels to follow him. Pierson: Get outta there! HURRY! Daniels climbs down the ladder while the tower is about to collapse. The ladder shakes, causing Pierson to lose his group and fall to a safe distance. The bell falls through the floorboards and swings towards Daniels, hitting him and knocking him loose to the second floor. A beam falls right on top of Daniels, pinning him down while the bell hangs perilously over him. '' '''Stiles:' THEY'RE COMIN' DOWN! Daniels pushes the beam off him and moves out of the way in the nick of time before the bell comes crashing down on him. Daniels gets back to his feet and sees Pierson motioning for him to follow. Pierson: 'MOVE YOUR ASS! ''Daniels follows Pierson down the staircase. '''Daniels: Oh shit! Pierson: Come on, JUMP! and jumps over a small gap. Daniels moves towards the door with Pierson, but then Pierson grabs him and launches them both out the door, once more narrowly missing the bell. Pierson: 'Almost there! WATCH OUT! ''The tower comes crashing down to the ground, causing smoke to billow around them and debris to fall among them as well. The dust settles and the soldiers catch their breaths, coughing up. Pierson retrieves his Thompson submachine gun and looks down at Daniels on the ground. '''Pierson: (annoyed) You see wings on me, Private? Daniels: No sergeant. Pierson: (screams) That's because I'm not your fairy fuckin' godmother! Pierson helps Daniels up on his feet. Pierson: Ah dammit! I just lost two good men in there! Now, we gotta pull it together and take out those guns! Come on! Daniels: I don't see Zussman. Pierson: Goddamn it! They were together before it collapsed! Best we can do now is hold this position! Can't let those Krauts up here! Stiles: Got extra grenades if you need them! The team takes up defensive positions in the square and prepare to fend off the attacking German forces. Pierson: Get ready. HOLD YOUR POSITION! COME ON, THEY NEED COVER FIRE! SUPPRESSIVE FIRE! KEEP FIRING! The nearby flak gun opens fire. More German soldiers show up and begin attacking them Pierson: That gun is still live! Daniels: Engagin' the enemy! Stiles: They're rushing the stairs! Pierson: '''Krauts are gonna try to overrun our position! Use the flamethrower to push 'em back! '''Daniels: Got it! Pierson: Cover our left flank! Stiles: Daniels, I need fire on the right! Daniels moves back and forth defending both the left and right flank whenever he's needed. Pierson: On the left... Daniels: Yes, sergeant! Zussman and Aiello finally destroy the operational flak gun. Stiles: YEAH! Woo! Pierson: YEAH! THEY DID IT! Daniels: Attaboy! Pierson: We gotta mark the target zone for the P-47s! Daniels, get a red smoke out there! Daniels: Don't gotta ask me twice! Daniels throws a red smoke grenade out into the town square. Daniels: Smoke out! Stiles: Enemy on the right! Pierson: Hold 'em off 'til the P-47s get here! HOLD OUR POSITION! The squad continues to fend off the German attackers until the P-47 planes arrive. Pierson: P-47s are comin' in! Clear out! The P-47s begin their bombing run on the German positions. Stiles: Bombs comin' in short! They're gonna get flattened! One of the airplace bombs hits close to Daniels, who's knocked off his feet. Daniels gets back on his feet and sees Zussman emerging from the smoke looking battered. Daniels runs towards Zussman and puts a hand on his shoulder. Daniels: Zussman! Zussman: I got it. Turner comes over to the team. Turner: Good work, men. You gave it everything you had. Got these bastards on the run. That was some damn fine soldiering. (turns to Pierson) I'd say they came through pretty well, wouldn't you sergeant? Pierson gives the thumbs up and smiles as Turner pats him on the back. Turner: Maybe, you were wrong about them. Turner walks away, leaving Pierson alone with Zussman and Daniels. Pierson: You been holding out on me, boys. I been way too easy on you. Well, now we're gonna find out what you're really made of. Pierson walks away, leaving Zussman and Daniels alone. Daniels: If we brought him Hitler's head on a silver platter, he'd probably complain about the shine. Zussman: We keep fighting like we did today, war will be over in no time. That's why we gotta make the big plays now. Daniels: Alright. I'm in. The screen fades to black as the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Transcripts